In the prior art, various environmental capsules have been advanced, including for example, the structure shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,101,809 and 6,497,717. The treatments that are present in the prior art devices include steam therapy, heat therapy, infrared heat and light exposure, pleasing sound sources, aroma therapy and some capsules provide a shower mounted in the cover or base of the capsule.
The capsules generally comprise a base that is large enough to accommodate a support or bed in a lower portion, and a hinged cover that can be opened so that a person can get in and out of the lower part or base of the capsule. The cover usually has individual controls for the provided therapy source such as a shower, heat, steam, sound, aroma or other therapy source can be mounted in a position where a person lying on the bed can reach and operate the controls. In addition, it has long been known to have a vibrator on the bed to provide a relaxing, massage type vibration.